Background
by SilverViness
Summary: Jasmine 'Sage' Vermeer had never been in the spotlight but they didn't mind. Join them on their journey as they discover themself, and make a few friends along the way. (Rated T out of nerves)
1. Chapter 1

(I sadly don't own Harry Potter, but if I did Sirius, Remus, and Tonks would be alive.)

Jasmine 'Sage' Vermeer was always a rather quiet child. This was probably because she was homeschooled. Now, this isn't to say they couldn't be loud, they just didn't have anyone to talk to. Now, when people think of homeschooling they think it's just an excuse for parents who don't want to take their kid to school, but for Sage, they were given work. Sometimes it was research, other times it was an activity, like gardening, but they always had work.

Now, you might be wondering why they are called Sage. This is because they are Non-Binary, which means that they don't identify as male or female, but somewhere in between. They are sometimes still called Jasmine because they haven't officially changed their name yet, or because their mum doesn't support them.

When they were a girl, they had long blonde hair and blue eyes, with glasses. But they had convinced their mm to let them have brown hair, styled like an undercut mohawk dyed yellow on top, and now they have tons of different contacts that they liked to switch out. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

Sage was chilling in their bedroom doing their work, which was on multiplication when they heard a loud rapping sound. They looked up and saw an owl had been tapping on their window. They got up and went to open the window to shew the bird away when it flew into their room.

"Well, that's strange..." they mumbled to themself as they slowly approached the creature. As they looked closer they realized it had some sort of scroll of sort tied to it, so they untied it.

'Dear Mrs. Vermeer,' the letter said. It then continued to say that she had been accepted into some school for 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'.

"Ok then... Uhm, give me a second ok little owl?" They said, walking to grab a pen and some paper. They wrote out something explaining that they were pretty sure this was a joke but if they could come to visit that would be great.

Then they went back to their multiplication work for a bit. After they finished that they decided to get themself some food. They grabbed some cucumber and then headed back to their room. Then they took a nap.

It had been a few days since that weird letter and Sage had decided it was probably some weird prank of sorts. Today they were doing some gardening and they were having lots of fun with it. They would pretend the plants were magical and would think up silly potions they could be used in, like a 'Truth-Telling Potion' or a 'Beautifying Potion'.

As they were doing this they saw an older looking lady walk down the street. Now normally they wouldn't care about this, but this lady was wearing a business suit in the middle of summer. What surprised them however was when the lady came up and knocked on their door. Of course, their mom quickly opened the door and let the lady in. They shook their head. It was probably a friend or something. Just when they were about to pick their shovel back up they heard their door open up and their mum call,

"Jasmine! There is a lady here who would like to talk to you!"

They sighed and said, "Coming!", then they quickly brushed the dirt off of themself and ran toward the open door. 


	2. Chapter 2

After they took their shoes off they quickly ran to the living room.

"No running in the house!" their mother scolded them.

"Ahem," The Older Lady cleared her throat.

"I am Professor McGonagall and today I am here today to explain the letter that I sent to your daughter concerning Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said as she pulled a stick out of her sleeve.

My mum spoke up quickly, "Excuse me, ma'am, but what exactly does this 'Hogwhats' teach?"

"Hogwarts," McGonagall specified, "Is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Magic isn't real!" Sage said, crossing their arms.

"Oh but it's real. When you were mad or sad did anything happen that you couldn't explain?" McGonagall questioned.

They thought about it and then they remembered their haircut. When they had asked, their mum had initially said no. Then they had gotten mad and their mum looked kinda hazy and said that they could get it done.

It must have shown on their face because McGonagall said, "See? If you still don't believe me..." McGonagall flicked her stick toward our couch and it turned into a sheep.

"Please tell me you can turn it back! It was very expensive!" Their mum said.

With another quick flick of her stick, McGonagall turned the sheep back into their couch.

"Now it is obvious you know nothing about the Wizarding World, so," McGonagall said, reaching into her business suit and pulled out a pouch.

"This pouch should have enough to buy all your school supplies and a few extra books, so use it sparingly," McGonagall said handing Sage the pouch.

"Now would you like me to escort you to the shops?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes please," Sage said quickly before their mum could interrupt.

"Ok, just follow me," McGonagall said leading Sage out of the house.

"Now hold on to my arm if you please?" McGonagall asked putting her arm out. Sage grabbed it and then McGonagall spun.

This was the weirdest feeling Sage had ever experienced. It felt like they were being put through a straw while floating. Eventually, they landed, though Sage felt kinda woozy.

"Now, follow me, quickly," McGonagall said starting towards a pub.

They both quickly entered and headed out again through the back door. They were now in an alleyway. McGonagall tapped her stick in a specific pattern and an archway opened.

"This is Diagon Alley. It is where you will be buying all of your supplies." McGonagall explained, "Do you need me to help you?" he asked looking towards Sage.

"No, i-i'm good," Sage said dazedly.

"Then I'm off," McGonagall said. She then swiftly turned and disappeared.

"Well, let's get started!" Sage said to themself quietly, walking into Diagon Alley.

(Sorry it might seem a bit rushed I really wanted to get this part done so I could do Diagon Alley) 


End file.
